


remembered remembered remembered

by captainhurricane



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was a boy once. (post-trk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembered remembered remembered

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers
> 
> also because i just needed something

Gansey's first thought upon waking had been _who._ Who had whispered into his ear in the tired seconds before full awakening, spurred him into action and made him get up? 

"Henry?" unintelligible grumble from his left side.

"Blue?" No sight of her. A splash of water. Sun spilling its light all over, not leaving a tiniest hint of shadow. Gansey squints. Who, he thinks. Who was it? Maybe a bad dream. Maybe a left-over pressure from last night's suspicious pizza. Really, you'd think he'd know by now to check twice what's on it. 

"Blue?" He leaves the shade of the tent and leaves Henry to his enviably long dreams. Gansey hadn't had any dreams since- 

since Henrietta vanished into the taillights. Since he breathed the air of a different city. But still. But still. There had been someone and a car, a Mustang, old and broken. A forgotten relic in the middle of a forest. There had been a tomb and secrets too big for one person. There had been so many things.

Gansey squints again and sees Blue tossing tiny rocks into the lake. She's radiant like this, sun on her hair and shouting a Ronan-learned profanity at the gulls making too much of a racket. 

Maybe it had been just a dream. Maybe it had been a memory. 

"It's important to remember everything there is to remember, right?" is the first thing he says to Blue as he reaches her. Her cheeks are flushed from the sun, a cap tucked down so her eyes are shadowed. 

"What is there to remember?" She asks. Gansey watches as she throws another rock. 

"His name was Noah. Noah, I think." 

* 

* 

Miles and miles and miles away, Ronan dreams away the night and the day. He weaves the last remaining nightmares into dreams and those dreams into living things. Fireflies buzz in the backyard. The Barns whisper its infinite, eternal secrets only to him. 

He dreams of a car. He dreams of sun-bleached bones. Forgotten relics of times long passed. 

"What was that about?" He asks the air. The air has no answer. Ronan has long since accepted the strange magic as a quirk of his own nature: the strange magic of the Barns, of Henrietta. Of himself. He had long since had answers for all of his questions. 

His own finger had drawn through the pollen coating the windshield and written the word _REMEMBERED._

He knows it because he had woken up with pollen on his finger, gasoline forever stuck to his skin. 

Ronan continues to dream for to him, to dream is to live. The forest inside of him weaves itself together little by little, a bit of a dream by bit of a dream. A boy watches all of this through the growing grass and growing trees. 

 _"Murdered,"_ the boy says, his face a skeleton's grinning, sad skull. 

"Remembered," Ronan says in his dream and wakes up. 

* 

*

* 

Miles and miles and miles away, Adam watches as a red Mustang pulls off the school's parking lot. It's not as attention-grabbing as Gansey's beloved Pig, not as rowdy as Ronan's raging monster- it's not even Kavinsky's bright white sharpshooter. It's just a car. Yet Adam stares, listens to the engine rumbling. Had he seen a car like this? Maybe in the garage? In an Aglionby parking lot? 

He gulps, feels a thud of anxiety inside his chest. Continues to walk. The car rolls out of view. The wind kisses his cheek and Adam's breath hitches. He stops, inhales. Looks up. 

The part of him that is the Magician, that will be the Magician until he dies is brightening up. Somewhere far away, the ley lines criss cross and entice, their energy burning through the ghosts they have left behind. They follow Adam's heartbeat. He was once one with one of them. Adam touches his cheek and finds it wet. 

The wind sighs, ruffles his hair. 

"Remembered," Adam says. The word rolls off his tongue before he can stop it. He remembers. Meeting at Nino's. Kavinsky burning the sky. Ronan. Gansey living and dying and living again. Ronan. And Ronan again. And- 

"Remembered." Adam inhales. Exhales. Inhales. There is a hole inside his heart.

* 

* 

* 

Miles and miles and miles away, the sun shines on a gravestone. 

_No matter where one starts this story, it's about Noah Czerny._

**Author's Note:**

> it may be just my reading of the ending but I gathered that Noah removed himself from time and from life: thus removing himself from the memories of his friends. 
> 
> Noah Czerny was a fucking hero.


End file.
